vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Reaper (Monster Girl Quest!)
Summary The Reaper is the embodiment of death in the Monster Girl Quest multiverse. She remains in Hades, a realm outside of regular space-time that can only be accessed by a select few individuals. She limits herself to a supporting role, resurrecting Luka when he dies and offering him miscellaneous services. Her identity and goals are unknown, although she seems familiar with the White Rabbit and both appear to have similar powers and roles. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Reaper Origin: Monster Girl Quest! Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Death, Law, Administrator Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Teleportation, Summoning and Duplication (Can copy & paste any beings from across the multiverse), Void Manipulation (Can manipulate Chaos. Can erase beings across all of time, ignoring their resistance to chaos), Chaos Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2. Can erase abstracts like the Spirits), Information Manipulation (Can cause the local space-time to get overloaded with information, redacting speech and then erasing the surroundings), Memory Manipulation (Can erase one’s memory of someone or entire events), Resurrection (Can bring Luka back to life), Law Manipulation (Can modify the fundamentals of the multiverse by modifying the difficulty), Acausality (Type 1), Causality Manipulation (Can bring back beings to a previous state of strength, ignoring basic acausality), BFR (Can teleport beings, possibly entire abstracts, to other multiverses, even ignoring resistance to BFR), Transmutation (Continued exposure to Chaos or Apoptosis can cause the Apoptosis phenomenon in someone, turning them into an Apoptosis), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with ghosts through her magical attacks or through her Dark and Holy attacks), Absorption (Can absorb health from enemies), Cloth Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Fire Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Can instantly kill beings with various skills, up to and including angels and abstracts), Mind Manipulation (Can make enemies confused), Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Power Nullification (Can nullify barriers, absorption and reflection effects through Dark and Holy attacks. Can also negate buffs from enemies, as well as prevent magical spells from being used), Poison Manipulation (Can poison enemies), Sleep Manipulation (Can put enemies to sleep), Electricity Manipulation, Time Stop, Resistance Negation (Her time stop can ignore resistance to time stop), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Type 1. Embodies the concept of death in the multiverse), Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 5, 7 and 8, reliant on the concept of death) |-|Resistances=Resistance to Death Manipulation (Immune to the death status effect), Void Manipulation (Can resist Monster Lord's Cruelty, the passive void manipulation of other Apoptosis and the attack Necrosis), BFR (Immune to Rezone, a skill that warps the opponent through space in order to kill them), Soul Manipulation (Immune to the ascension status effect), Poison Manipulation (Immune to the poison status effect), Power Nullification (Immune to the silence status effect), Mind Manipulation (Immune to the confusion and trance status effect. Unaffected by Tamamo's country-wide charm aura), Electricity Manipulation (Immune to the paralysis status effect), Fire Manipulation (Immune to the burn status effect), Ice Manipulation (Immune to the frozen status effect), Time Manipulation (Can resist even time stops that ignore basic resistance to time manipulation), Size Manipulation (Immune to the minimum status effect), Petrification (Immune to the petrification status effect), Corrosion Inducement (Immune to the digestion status effect), Conceptual Manipulation (Can resist Chaos, which can erase abstracts just from leaking into a universe), Transmutation (Can survive long-time exposure to Chaos and Apoptosis, which would normally transform beings into Apoptosis), Darkness Manipulation (Immune to the Dark element) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Superior to Alice. Can alter the fundamentals of the entire multiverse. Likely comparable to Goddess Ilias, due to having power "reaching godhood") Speed: Omnipresent (Exists across all universes as a law of the multiverse), Immeasurable for her physical bodies (Comparable to the White Rabbit) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Superior to angels) Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ Stamina: Endless Range: At least Multiversal+ (Exists all over the multiverse and can access other multiverses) Standard Equipment: Scythe Intelligence: Unknown (She has knowledge on the entire multiverse and manually manages each death of the multiverse) Standard Tactics: Due to her busy schedule, she wishes to end most battles as quickly as possible, mostly through death manipulation and erasure. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: -'Reaper Skills' *'Reaper’s Requiem:' A scythe skill that kills all opponents it hits. *'13 Punisher:' A scythe skill that has a chance to kill the enemy it hits. *'Reaper’s Scythe:' A scythe skill that instantly kills the enemy it hits. *'Scythe of Confusion:' A scythe skill that confuses all enemies it hit. *'Flames of Hell:' A magical skill that engulfs the world in fire. *'Membrane’s Requiem:' The user extends their membrane, sapping their target of energy. *'End of End:' A magical attack that combines dark and holy magic. *'Final Mystic Eyes:' A magical skill that causes various status effects in any enemy that gazes into the user's eyes. These include poison, blindness, silence, confusion, sleep, and paralysis. *'Hades Inferno:' A stronger version of Flames of Hell. *'Zero Universe:' An extremely strong dark and holy magical attack that hits enemies 9 times. *'Heaven & Earth Destruction:' A powerful magical attack that lacks any element. *'Zero Shift:' A skill that nullifies the buffs of any enemies in the surroundings. *'Chaos Drive:' An advanced time stop technique that freezes time on a universal scale. It bypasses normal resistance to time stop and also gives the user resistance to other people's own Chaos Drive. -'Others' *'Difficulty Manipulation:' The Reaper can alter the "difficulty" of the world. This manifests as the multiverse's fundamentals getting modified, causing certain beings to be inexplicably weaker or stronger. *'Copy and Paste:' A technique shared by particularly strong beings. This allows her to create copies of any beings in the multiverse at any point in time. While these copies are as strong as the original, they are mere "images" of the original character, acting in the specific way the original did regardless of context. However, they can still fight effectively and can communicate with whoever they are facing despite this. *'Chaos:' Chaos is the primordial void that preceded all of existence. Its very existence erases space-time and anything else that interacts with it. This includes completely erasing ghosts, angels, and even being able to erase abstracts just by entering their universe. Chaos mostly manifests as information overflowing and overwriting part of space-time, causing parts of it to be erased due to it. *'Apoptosis Effect:' When exposed to chaos for prolonged periods of time, living beings will be converted into an Apoptosis. Their body will be fused with the surroundings and their very self will become one with the will of space-time. Apoptosis are subservient to the will of space-time and thus will fight to protect space-time, but will have little to not desires otherwise. As mere representations of Apoptosis, individual Apoptosis will always come back from destruction and perfect clones of the one transformed will start to be regularly produced as another Apoptosis unit. *'Dark and Holy magic:' Dark and Holy magic are special kinds of magic. As they are born directly from chaos, they have a close link to the universe and space-time itself. But they also ignore most defensive abilities, such as dodging, immunities, absorption, and reflection. One needs direct resistance to those attacks to resist them. Gallery ct_sinigami1.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monster Girl Quest! Category:Female Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Ghosts Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:RPG Maker Category:Magic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Duplication Users Category:Void Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Concept Users Category:Information Users Category:Memory Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Law Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:BFR Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Fire Users Category:Death Users Category:Mind Users Category:Holy Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Poison Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Time Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Immortals Category:Scythe Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Tier 2